Cruel Intentions
by aloquaciousgirl
Summary: Edward knew as well as Jacob that this was not something that he could not ever take back, and so he used it to his advantage.


_Title: __**Cruel Intentions **_

_Rating: PG-13/K+_

_Pairing/Characters: Canon. Edward, Jacob, Jasper._

_Summary: Edward knew as well as Jacob that this was not something that he could not ever take back, and so he used it to his advantage._

_Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all. Thank you to her for allowing us to play with them._

_Note: this is number two of two (unrelated fics, just the same plot idea) that I wrote as a gift for my sister because she says that I always 'make that jerk Jacob too nice.' (Fine, I admit it. I like Jacob, and I think Taylor Lautner is adorable.) Anyways… this is my gift to her in the hopes that it'll make her nice and finish the alice/jasper story she started for me (and has not finished). Takes place right after the scene in Eclipse when Jacob tortures Edward with his thoughts of Bella in New Moon._

--

"Yeah, because you take such great care of her, don't you?" Jacob accused, his tone easily defined as hostile. His fists remained clenched at his sides as if waiting, hoping, _praying _for Edward to make the first move. "You're always there for her, _aren't _you?"

Edward stood shoulder to shoulder with Jasper. It was only by chance that he wasn't alone. If he had been alone and had to face Jacob, and his accusations, he was sure their was a possibility he may not have controlled himself. He may set the match that would start the spark they needed to go to war.

"You should leave." Jasper's tone was easy, controlled, unusually even and Edward could feel himself being awash with a wave of calm no matter how desperately he tried to fight it.

Jacob eyed them carefully, suspiciously, feeling a foreign sense of ease penetrating his anger, and jealousy, and…it made him even more spiteful against the bloodsuckers.

"Make me." Jacob threatened, thinking about how good it would look when the _good doctor_'s'foster children' attacked the tribal elder's son--when two vampires attacked a werewolf in nearly plain daylight.

Edward read his thoughts, and was disgusted and angered by everything that he saw in the boy's mind. Of every memory that he had of Bella…_his Bella_. Of the painful reminder of the anguish he had caused her.

"Happily." Jasper remarked easily, and Edward wondered if he would be able to carry himself so easily with every painful thought that went through his mind if it wasn't for Jasper's calm manipulation of his self.

"Really, because I don't think Bella would like that very much. No matter what you think, or even what she thinks, she loves me," _or at least she did until that leech female came back and ruined everything. _He could have killed that one and Bella would still be his. "Because unlike you, I was there for her. I took care of Bella when you couldn't have cared less about her."

Edward struggled to retain his composure between Jacob's thoughts of killing his sister, and the thoughts of Jacob and Bella. He was so wrong, he couldn't understand if he lived a hundred years; the depth of his love for Bella. "You couldn't possibly, _ever_, comprehend the love that I have for her." Edward told him. "You don't know as much as the difference between love and infatuation."

"I know enough to know that you nearly killed her, and I saved her." Jacob's eyes were nearly swallowed by his onyx pupils, making his usually soft doe eyes a harsh black. "And that's all that really matters, isn't it."

The chill that ran through Edward with a bloodthirsty anger and resentment, emotion that was so strong Jasper was reminded of his days back in Texas…his control was shaken.

Jacob's memory pounded him with images of a dirty and pained Bella, distraught and anxious for anything to fix the hole he'd left inside of her. For any kind of out in life to save her from the pain he had caused. What he'd done was something he could not ever take back, and Jacob knew it.

Jasper had thought that he would need to find some way to subdue his brother, and prevent him from attacking the werewolf, and yet he found himself being the one needing to reason with himself the reasons why attacking him would be imprudent. He consoled himself that he had put so much effort into giving Edward a calm state that he had left no solace for himself--even though he knew better than that.

Edward was like a marble statue, and he didn't even look away from Jacob as he spoke to Jasper. "Alice and Bella will be coming along soon." Edward then directed a statement to Jacob. "If you care about Bella at all, you will leave, it will only hurt her to see the way you've acted."

Jacob sneered, "You'd certainly know how to hurt her, wouldn't you."

Jasper felt the same chill in Edward, but again Edward did nothing. "Do as you would like Jacob, but I'm not going to fight you. You are not my problem, and causing you pain brings me no solace, nor glory. If you were as wise as your great-grandfather you would not come here and act with such childish impulsivity."

Edward turned. "They're waiting patiently for us."

Edward gestured to the Volvo where they could see Alice and Bella, but where, Bella undoubtedly would be unable to see them.

"Make you own choice, Jacob." Edward turned away from him, Jasper following in step. "Be a leader, or cower in your own immaturity, its all irrelevant to me. My family will not be the spark to the war you want."

_Not even if we kill one of yours? _Jacob thought fleetingly, thinking of the lithe and nasty female who had torn Bella away from him so easily. _Would you truly not avenge one of your own?_

Edward's hands quickly found their way around Jacob's neck, nails digging into warm soft flesh. He could hear his pulse race fearfully.

"Edward, stop!" Jasper hissed, his voice so low it may have registered on a inhuman wavelength. He would never know what the dog had thought to set Edward off but the fury in Edward's eyes, and in his heart made it clear that it was a threat that Edward would not allow to pass unmarked.

"If you ever even think to threaten any member of my family, the treaty is void." Edward reminded him, his voice a thin growl. "I'll rip your head off, and tear your body to shreds. If you think such a thought again, you will not need to fear me, or what Bella will think because I won't continue to keep your thoughts to myself, and I'll allow my brother to teach you what a true threat is."

"_Edward_. Not here." Jasper struggled to detach his brother, careful to try and not attract any unneeded attention.

With a labored sigh, Edward allowed Jasper to detach his hands from Jacob's throat and stalked off in the direction of his car. Jacob's mind was a deep and dangerous place, and he was more than a foolish child. He was a child who could spark an ugly war with one impetuous action. The future was in the hands of an infantile mongrel.


End file.
